paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Disabled PAW Patrol
The Disabled PAW Patrol is a version of the PAW Patrol for disabled pups and kittens. DPP won the 2016 PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Award Best PAW Patrol Branch! How it started Ruby and Rufus enjoyed teaching disabled pups how to work with their disabilities but wanted to help in other ways to. Ruby talked to Ryder about this and Ryder said that he would start a Disabled PAW Patrol. He found an abandoned building and fixed it up. He add another floor and special requirements for all the disablities. Members and Positions First Gen Members Ruby and Rufus- They are the leaders of the group and love helping the pups Viola: She joins and becomes the Music and party pup. Noah- He joins and becomes their animal pup Capone- He is a search and rescue wolf who joins after Noah adopts him Tic Tac- He is side member and helps if Ashes blood sugar is low Second Gen Members Icicle- She joins ( because her mom made her ) and becomes the snow rescue pup Sparrow- She joins and is the groups teacher pup Ashes: He joins and becomes a fire-rescue pup in the group Dodge-He joins as the crossing guard/police pup of the group Wave- She is the flying rescue pup do the group Jay- He is the eco pup of the group and later on trains Briar Iceberg-She joins and becomes the painting pup Thulite: She joins and becomes the Mountain Rescue pup Zander: He joins and becomes the Water rescue pup after being found in London. Supernova: She joins after being found by the DPP and becomes the night rescue and astrology pup. Aila: She joins and becomes the Construction pup. Third Gen Members Leo- He becomes the fire pup trainee of Ashes Cherrydrop-She becomes the nurse and trainee of the group( I need a nurse pup!) Briar- She becomes the plant and eco pup of the Disabled PAW Patrol Sophie: She joins and trains under Ruby to be the future leader of the Disabled PAW Patrol. please ask if you want your pup or kitten in the group Vehicals Ruby and Rufus- Ruby has a copy of Ryder's ATV but has a spot for her wheelchair and a sidecar for Rufus Viola- She has a white car with bright pink balloons with white music notes inside. She also has a translating screen and it comes with an earbud for her to wear. Icicle- She has a mini version of Everest's vehicle but with a side view mirror on her blind left side Sparrow-She has a school bus that looks like Siberia's but it has pale pink and emerald green tape Ashes-It resembles Marshall's vehicle but has blue decals to match his tag and a screen to translate sounds into words for him Dodge- A light green suv like chase's but like Ashes fire truck it has a screen to translate sounds into words and the lights are the front above the windshield. It has a special storage compartment for his gear. Wave- coming soon Jay- a brunet jeep. Leo- coming soon Cherrydrop- Hers looks like Marshall's ambulance except it is pink with a cherry on the side and a doctor's office in the back of the truck Briar- It is a version of Rocky's without the fork lift and is dark pine green. Iceberg- Coming soon Noah- His vehicle is brown and has a storage area in the back with animal food and other things. He also has a food launcher connected to the animal food in the back. Sophie: She has a light green ATV but with special features. The ATV directs her and tells her if she has an obstacle in front of her through a voice. She has an ear bud that projects the voice so only she can hear it. Tic Tac- coming soon Capone-His vehicle is like Chase's spy truck but it is yellow and blue with tires that can adjust to any terrain and the controls are closer to each other for his leg but he will sometimes ride with Noah on missions. Thulite- Coming soon Zander- His hovercraft is the same as Zuma and Kailey but it is colored like the Union Jack and it has a screen for words in case one of the other pups needs to travel with them and is deaf. Also it has a special sensor to detect smells in order to find people or animals in trouble. Supernova- Coming soon Aila- Her rig is purple and looks like Rubble's but to get out easier, she has a door she opens and closes when she barks. It has a drill arm, a bulldozer, a pick up crane, but it has a radar to show the ground underneath so when she drills or digs, she would leave underground habitats alone or so she would not hit a rock under the earth. Capture 6.png|Ashes' Fire Truck Dodge's Disabled patrol gear 001.jpg|Dodge's Gear and Badge Ashes Badge and Gear DPP 001.JPG|Ashes Pup Tag, uniform and gear Ashes12.jpg|Ashes silhouette in front of his badge IMG 20150621 095334.jpg|Noah's pup tag and collar. His pup has cat, dog, beaver and bald eagle tracks and brown background. His collar is green CaptureTruck.png|Briar's recycling truck Briar's badge.png|Briar's badge Vehicle.png|Dodge's vehicle_ drawn by chase the police pup555 Zander's DPP Pup tag.JPG|Zander's Badge IMG 1421.JPG|Mackie's part of a art trade. Thulite and Ashes on a mission to get Cali out of the tree. Thulite is pouring milk as Ashes tries to coax her out of the tree to save her. Mackie did a amazing job Pup-Tags Rufus- He wears the logo of the DPP Viola- She has a pink background with a white balloon and music note. Icicle-She has a cloud with snow falling out of the cloud with a dark purple background Sparrow- Her's has a book that says history on it with a red background Ashes-His has a blue background with three stars on it and also a ladder and a firefighting hat on it Dodge- His has a light green background with a red stop sign on it with two crosswalks in a "X" intersecting the stop sign it has 4 golden stars in a compass point style. Wave- Jay- Jay's pup tag is of a bear, bunny and a mouse. Leo- Cherrydrop-Her's has a pale pink background with a thermometer on it Briar-Her's has a green background with a rose and recycling symbol on it Iceburg- Noah-His badge a brown background with dog, cat, beaver and bald eagle tracks. Sophie- Tic Tac- Capone-His pup tag has a green question mark in the middle with four black paw prints by it with a yellow background. Thulite-Her tag has a image of a silver mountain with a crag which has a rock climbing hook and rope hooked into it. Formed on the crag is the precious pale stone Thulite and behind it is a light blue sky background. Zander- His tag the USA shape in the flag colors on the left, Great Britain in flag colors on the right, and the Atlantic Ocean between them and in the ocean is a life ring and a red star in the ring. Supernova-Coming soon Aila: Her pup tag is purple with a light blue hammer and wrench crossing and behind them is a building in dark blue. Pup-Packs Rufus: Viola: Icicle: Sparrow: Ashes: Ashes has a red and blue pup pack which has a ax, hose, oxygen mask, and as a special addition, he has a body-heat sensing visor and a mouth-reading sensor so people can talk to him and he can understand. Dodge: Dodge has a light green pup pack which is like chase's with the megaphone and net but it has a side compartment which holds his notebook for tickets and a sign to stop traffic to let people cross. He also has a siren in it in case of a emergency. Wave: Jay: Leo: Cherrydrop: Briar: Iceburg: Noah: Noah has a brown pup pack and in it is a food launcher, first aid kit, net, megaphone, light, water bowl, food bowl and pin sires. It also has a breathing bone like Zuma's for underwater missions. Tic Tac: Tic tac has a white and red pup pack and it has a blood sugar checker to check Ashes and other pups blood sugar levels to see if it is too high or low. He has snacks and glucose to help the pups in the pup pack in case they are needed. Capone:Capone's pup pack is yellow in it are pinsures a shovel a picaxe a grappling hook a rope a light and a net Thulite: Her pup pack is pink and it has a grappling hook, rope, blankets and a thermos with hot chocolate or hot milk for those who could use some warming up. Zander: His pup pack is red and blue in the form of the union jack and in it it has a life preserver, towel, first aid kid, and oxygen tank for those with to much water in their lungs. Supernova: Coming soon Aila: Her pup pack is like Rubble's but purple she also has a saw and other tools construction workers use along with the proper safety gear. Catchphrases Ruby and Rufus~ We saved the day a special way ( at the end of a rescue ) Disabled PAW Patrol to the rescue ( when they assigned all the jobs ) ( need some ) Viola~ Music or Melody this part pup is ready ( credit to RockyDog13 ) I am ready to sing a melody Streamers and me are equals I am never tarty to a party Icicle~ If you are in a flurry, I will help in a hurry If you are stuck on ice no need to howl twice Some snow has to go I can plow the snow away any day! Sparrow~ This Sparrow can teach Free teacher for sale Don't forget to follow the rules in the school Get ready for a test and be at your very best Ashes~ Fire flashes leave it to Ashes I'll fight fire till I tire This fire pup will get you safely out and up Don't be in doubt Ashes will put it out ( made by Rockydog13 ) Dodge~ Criminals can't dodge Dodge ( made by RockytheEco-pup ) When Criminals no Stop Dodge on top (made by Rockydog13) When Trouble looks Bleak Dodge on Beat (by Rockydog13) Wave~ ( coming soon ) Jay~ Got a problem? Jay will save the day! Jay is here to stay! ( coming soon ) Leo~ ( coming soon ) Cherrydrop~ This rescue is going to be patched up No need to fret I am your best bet (coming soon) Briar~ ( coming soon ) Iceburg~ This painting pup is on the ruff ( made by Pipthepuplover ) Noah~ All animals need a leg up Cute critters need hugs Paws,Feathers and tracks are like a snack If an animal is on the trail I will be right there ( made by Animalpup ) Sophie- Sophie is on the way! (needs some) Tic Tac- Blood sugar issues are why you yelp, I will provide the sweetest help. (made by Rockydog13) Capone: While I am searching around my leg won't slow me down *howls* I can track like a pack *howls* (By Animalpup) It's time to track *howls* Let's track them *howls* (By Vixiedog) Thulite: Stuck in the rocks and to cold to yelp, I will climb up and provide help! A rocky plight? Leave it to Thulite! Time to climb the mountain! Mountain or Crag it is no drag! (by RockyDog13) Zander: As the fish swims, I am in. Ocean or Pond, I am on the job. Rescue in the sea? Leave it to me! Trouble in the Ocean, I am in motion! (By Rockydog13) Aila: Stories By the owners of these pups: Fire flashes, Leave it to Ashes Pups and the Ice Cold Rescues When Trouble Looks Bleak, Dodge on Beat Pup Pup Cluedo, American Detectives in London The Disabled PAW Patrol goes to London A sweet addition to the DPP Pups and The Present Drive Double Blooming Romance, A Pair of New Beginnings Stories by others: Collabaration stories: Pups and the Great Idea How Noah Met The PAW Patrol How Noah Met The PAW Patrol Part 2 Random Trivia This group is based in Tundra's fanon universe. It ends in third gen No matter how much the pups plead, the DPP doesn't get Air Pup suits. They say it "decreases job and risks losing Wave and her job" Notes If you want to use a character from the DPP and want to mention the DPP please ask me (vixiedog) and the owner of the pup. Gallery If your pup is in here and you want to add a pic of them doing a rescue or with a member feel free to add it. Latest.jpeg|Noah Galloway. the person Noah is named after. My inspiration for my pup noah IMG 20150621 092533.jpg|My first drawing of Noah Ashes12.jpg|Silohuette